<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two months by KatrinaRice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617150">Two months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice'>KatrinaRice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruriweek, Fluff, M/M, eruriweek2020, light cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's friends are about to meet his new boyfriend - or rather: fiancé. And it couldn't be more awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone,</p><p>this was written for eruriweek2020, combining the prompts "scars" and "Levi, thank you". I hope you'll enjoy the read. If you do, I would be ever so grateful to receive your feedback.</p><p>Take care and stay healthy!</p><p>Katrina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s out of his mind,” Mike says.</p><p>“He’s totally lost it,” Nile agrees.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a midlife crisis,” Moblit offers.</p><p>“Or maybe…” Hange says, grinning at their friends sitting around their usual table down at the pub, “he’s just totally in love?”</p><p>The three men scoff at the same time.</p><p>“What?” Nanaba joins in, walking up to the group with a new round of beers, taking a big sip out of her glass before taking a seat next to Mike “Can’t Erwin be in love?”</p><p>“It’s not about being in love – he’s been with this guy for two months, Nan!” Mike complains energetically. “<em>Two</em> <em>months</em>.”</p><p>“So what?” Hange argues. “You and Nan got married pretty quickly, too. According to your parents.”</p><p>“What?” Nanaba gasps. “Your mum and dad thought we got married too quickly?”</p><p>Mike rolls his eyes, muttering a vicious, “Thank you very much, Hange…”</p><p>“Speak up, <em>Mike</em>,” his wife insists, her tone a little sharper, while Hange takes a sip of beer with a big grin on their face.</p><p>“Ah, what’s the big deal,” Nile comments, waving his hand dismissively, “Marie’s parents thought the same about us.”</p><p>“Marie’s parents don’t think you married too quickly, they just hate your guts,” Hange deadpans.</p><p>Moblit flinches at this remark almost as much as Nile does, his face turning red. “Hange…!” he hisses in a reprimanding fashion at his partner, and they just give out a short fit of giggles, while Nile groans, slumping his shoulders, with Nanaba still staring daggers at her husband, who’s staring at his beer, hoping his wife will let him off the hook for telling Hange this detail about his parents’ opinion and not <em>her</em>. </p><p>“Ah, Hange is right,” Nile finally grunts in a surrendering fashion, breaking the awkward silence,  “my in-laws really <em>do</em> hate me.”</p><p>“Well, thank fuck Marie’s friends<em> don’t</em>, huh?” Hange teases, wiggling their eyebrows. And then everybody’s quiet again, understanding what Hange is really referring to – that they ought to give this <em>Levi</em> a fair chance, because, as of right now, he’s going to be Erwin’s husband soon. <em>Very</em> soon.</p><p>Nile furrows his brows. “Yeah, but,” he starts again, “Marie’s friends had <em>a very long time</em> to get to know me properly. After all, Marie and I went out for <em>nine years </em>before we got married.”</p><p>“We went out for <em>twelve</em> years before we tied the knot,” Mike supplies.</p><p>“Yeah, and obviously it could have been twelve years<em> more</em>,” Nanaba adds, snorting, “according to your parents.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Mike protests. “It’s not as if you’d actually care about their opinion!”</p><p>“I care about my husband telling me the truth…”</p><p>“Nan…” Mike sighs.</p><p>“Oh, how wonderful it is not to be married and not to have arguments like married couples do. Huh, Moblit?” Hange chirps at their partner, who chuckles. Marriage had never been an option for them, though they love each other deeply. And they also respect those people who chose to get married – or choose to be married soon. </p><p>Like Erwin.</p><p>“Seriously, guys,” Nile laments, “two months. He’s known this guy for <em>two months</em> and they want to get married <em>next week</em>. What the fuck?”</p><p>“I think you guys are failing to see the bigger picture,” Hange quickly responds before the rest of their group can join in on the lamenting. Or at least a part of it.</p><p>“What? That Erwin has been brainwashed?” Mike snorts, gaining a confirming snort from Nile.</p><p>“No,” Hange states calmly, “I mean: I’m not saying that he isn’t, but what I was referring to is the fact that… We were all <em>in our teens</em> when we met each other. Mike, you and Nanaba became a couple when you were 17, and you got married when you were 29, which – for our generation – is still quite early, considering many couples get married in their thirties, yeah. And you Nile,” Hange continues their talk, turning to look at the dark-haired man, fidgeting with his beer mat. “You and Marie started going out when you were 19, you made her a bride when she was <em>28</em>. And Moblit and I have been going out since my 14th birthday, actually…”</p><p>“So what are you saying?” Nile asks, taking a big sip of his beverage.</p><p>Hange smiles. “What I’m trying to tell you is that you can’t compare Erwin’s situation, or relationship, <em>to yours</em>. You were so young, you had all the time in the world to be girlfriend and boyfriend. You had all the time in the world to move in together and play house as a test for a few years to see whether it would really work out with you as cohabitating adults before tying the knot. You were in your teens, your twenties. But guys, <em>we’re old now</em>. Erwin’s 42, for God’s sake. I mean, do you really expect him to go out with somebody for ten to twelve years before wedding them? At 50-something? When he’s been dreaming about his own wedding when he was 12 years old?”</p><p>“So what,” Mike now takes the word, “Moblit’s actually right and it’s somewhat of a midlife crisis? Marrying the first person he meets after a few years of being single because he thinks he’s running out of time? He’s worried he’s missed his chances and this is the last one he’s gonna get from the universe?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Hange replies calmly, “I think he doesn’t want to wait, yeah. Because he’s not 17, or 20 or not even 30 anymore, like I pointed out. But I don’t think it’s any form of a midlife crisis. Because I also think that he’s just found the right person. Otherwise he wouldn’t have proposed to Levi this quickly, yeah.”</p><p>“<em>Erwin</em> proposed<em> to Levi</em>?” Nile gasps.</p><p>“Yeah,” Moblit confirms, because he was there when Erwin told Hange on the phone, and he’s contemplating his partner’s latest words before he goes on, “and I think I kinda understand what you mean, Hange.”</p><p>“All right, all right,” Mike rejoins the conversation. “He’s an old geezer like us, and he doesn’t want to get married when he’s <em>a total grandpa</em>. I get that, I really do. But two months is…” Mike grimaces, releasing a sound that’s a mix between a sigh and snort. “It’s still <em>extreme</em>. Like, I would have understood <em>a year</em>—”</p><p>“Would you?” Nanaba questions, raising a brow, sounding clearly sour.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Nan. You said yourself it’s insane, don’t act like you’re okay with this now.”</p><p>“I never said I <em>wasn’t</em> okay with it,” the blond woman snaps at the man with shaggy blond hair. “But yeah, I agree, it is kinda insane. But then it’s Erwin, Mike. And he always tends to be… extreme. Kind of.”</p><p>“Dedicated and always giving 200 percent, yeah,” Nile sighs, taking another sip of his beer.</p><p>“Absolutely selfless,” Hange agrees, “bordering on self-neglecting.”</p><p>“A passionate workaholic,” Moblit states.</p><p>“A naive romantic?” Nanaba adds, grinning, and Mike sighs.</p><p>“A fool,” the big man then states. </p><p>“But he’s always been careful with men <em>before</em> Levi,” Hange considers loudly. “Remember Flagon?”</p><p>“Erwin was what? 35 then, right?” Nanaba asks and Hange nods.</p><p>“And still,” they continue, “when Flagon asked Erwin to move in with him after six months, Erwin said it was too early. So, what I’m saying: He wasn’t desperate to move on with Flagon to the next level, he wasn’t desperate to get married then, in the middle of his thirties. I don’t think he necessarily is <em>now</em>. I really think… I just think that he thinks that Levi is <em>the one</em>. And so why <em>shouldn’t</em> he go for it right away? I mean, also <em>because </em>of his age, like… because of both reasons?”</p><p>“Because he might end up getting hurt or screwed over. Or both,” Mike comments grimly.</p><p>“Don’t you think he was hurt when he was on his own this whole time <em>after</em> Flagon? And <em>before </em>Flagon?” Nanaba throws in, and Mike sighs, unable to deny the fact that Erwin’s been longer on his own than in a relationship, despite always dreaming of having a wonderful boyfriend, a husband, by his side. </p><p>“Yeah, but…”</p><p>“You’re just looking out for him, we get that,” Nanaba says, nodding in an understanding way, “we all are, and we are all worried this might have been a hasty decision. But—”</p><p>“But when does Erwin ever<em> make</em> hasty decisions?” Hange argues softly, and nobody answers. Because it’s an undeniable fact that Erwin Smith <em>never</em> makes hasty decisions.</p><p>“That’s why I believe he could be being brainwashed!” Mike eventually bemoans.</p><p>“Trust me, I’m not,” a familiar, deep, calm voice behind him suddenly says and makes Mike, as well as the others, twirl around in their seats, to look at Erwin, who is smiling softly, and who has obviously snuck up on them. As planned, Erwin is not alone. And Mike’s are not the only pairs of eyes widening, as the group of friends looks at Erwin’s new boyfriend – <em>his fiancé</em> – for the very first time, seeing a man, who is… Who is unlike <em>any</em> of Erwin’s ex-boyfriends. </p><p>He is so short, one might confuse him with a teenager at first glance. The top of his head, covered by semi-long raven-black hair touching his cheeks, barely reaches Erwin’s shoulder. His undercut is sharp. So is his face. It’s also pale, or at least much paler than Erwin’s sun-kissed skin. And when you look at it longer, the assumption of this individual being in his teens quickly fades; for there are soft creases around his narrow eyes and his thin mouth, pointing to the fact that this guy must be at the end of his thirties or in the beginning of his forties.  The man – <em>Levi</em> – is wearing a beige turtleneck sweater made of cashmere, which is a stark contrast to his dark hair. It suits him. Because despite looking kind of grim, and being so small, there is something weirdly handsome about him. Despite or maybe because of a small scar across the left part of his face.</p><p>“Hi,” he says, both of his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black jeans, tilting his head nonchalantly to the side, “I’m Levi. But you guys already know that.” His gaze wanders up to Erwin. “I’m gonna get us a beer.” With this, Levi turns around and marches towards the bar – and the group of friends remains speechless at the table, feeling kind of bad about being caught gossiping about Erwin, and his fiancé. But the blond doesn’t seem bothered or angry. Erwin’s just… He’s just smiling, taking a seat right next to Nile.</p><p>“Thanks for agreeing to meet with us,” he says.</p><p>“Listen, man—” Mike starts, apologetically, but Erwin just waves him off gently.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he says, “I know what this looks like. And trust me, if any of you were me, I would probably be thinking the same thing. And maybe I <em>am </em>out of my mind, but… What Levi and I have is…” Erwin sighs, folding his hands on top of the table, contemplating his next choice of words. “I don’t think you’ll ever understand, and I don’t think there is a right way in which I could convey my feelings for him to you properly. On any level. I appreciate your concern, it’s normal and it shows me how deep and real our friendship is. All I am kindly asking of you is to… to give him a chance? And to trust me,” Erwin stresses, smiling at everyone, looking them deep into the eyes.</p><p>“You love him,” Nanaba states.</p><p>“Like I have never loved anyone before.”</p><p>“But it’s only been two months, dude,” Nile complains. Softly, though.</p><p>“I know,” Erwin agrees, “and that’s crazy, huh? But I never felt as sure about something as I do now. He’s <em>the one</em>, Nile.”</p><p>“See,” Hange remarks, “told you so.”</p><p>“But marriage is <em>a serious</em> thing,” Moblit comments carefully.</p><p>“We just don’t want you to do something you might regret one day,” Mike joins in just as carefully. “It feels like you’re rushing things…”</p><p>“What Mike is trying to say is that he’s afraid you are doing this because you think your time is running out and that you’re basically marrying the first best person who has agreed to wed you,” Nanaba explains ever so tenderly.</p><p>Erwin chuckles lightly. “Levi’s not the<em> first best person</em>…”</p><p>“Then what is he?” Mike inquires.</p><p>Erwin’s smile softens as he looks into his best friend’s eyes. “He’s the love of my life, Mike. And I’m not letting go of that. No matter what you say. And I asked you to trust me. I thought about this thoroughly.”</p><p>“...during two months?” Nile comments sceptically, but that doesn’t make Erwin even twitch a bit.</p><p>“Yes,” is all that he says. “And tell me: When have I ever made a decision that I’ve regretted afterwards?”</p><p>“When you went out with Flagon?” Mike jokes, sounding a bit sour.</p><p>Erwin chuckles again. “I don’t regret that,” he then rectifies, “things didn’t work out between us, but I still think I had a wonderful time with Flagon. It’s just that he wasn’t <em>the one.”</em></p><p>“Oh, and Levi is?” Mike snaps.</p><p>“I just told you that he is,” Erwin states, still as calm as ever. </p><p>“He’s not… He’s not after your money, is he?” Nile dares to ask a question that’s been haunting him for days.</p><p>“Tch,” a voice scoffs in light irritation from behind him, and when Nile turns his head, he’s looking straight into Levi’s eyes, who’s handing Erwin a glass full of beer, sitting down between his his husband-to-be and Hange with his own beverage, “I’m not a fucking gold digger.”</p><p>“In fact,” Erwin immediately adds, smiling at Nile, “Levi owns and earns more than I do.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hange picks up with full-on interest. “What do you do?”</p><p>“I’m his boss,” Levi responds bluntly, pointing to Erwin.</p><p>“What?” all of the friends utter at the same time, making Erwin laugh lightly, while Levi’s just smirking.</p><p>“So… What… What happened to Kenny?” Nanaba asks, referring to Erwin’s obviously <em>former boss</em>.</p><p>“He retired,” Levi responds instead of the blond, looking Erwin’s friend straight in the eyes, “he’s my uncle, and since he doesn’t have an own son, so I took over the main branch of the business. Before I was in charge of a few subsidiaries abroad, moved back here just a little over two months ago.”</p><p>“So you lied!” Nile hisses, pointing at Erwin. “You told us you met over drinks. But you met at work!”</p><p>“We met at a dinner party I organised because I wanted to meet all of the important people,” Levi once again answers instead of Erwin, still calm. “So saying that we met over drinks is not a lie.”</p><p>“Is this allowed?” Moblit wonders loudly. “I mean: You’re Erwin’s superior.”</p><p>“I am, but Kenny never cared about things like these, as long as everybody’s doing their job and the private ties do not affect their work. And I do not intend to change the company’s rules. Obviously…”</p><p>Erwin and Levi exchange a certain look, smiling lightly at each other.</p><p>“So,” Hange starts, cutting Mike off, who just opened his mouth again, “you’re probably the only one capable of bossing Erwin around. That’s interesting,” they remark, grinning widely.</p><p>“He’s usually the one… in command,” Nanaba adds cheekily.</p><p>“That’s not true,” Erwin tries to defend himself, unable to contain a chuckle, however.</p><p>Levi smirks. “Yeah, I know… He’s a feisty one.”</p><p>“Levi,” Erwin chastises him softly, and the raven-haired just smiles.</p><p>“Have you been married before?” Mike suddenly asks, getting straight to the point. Or almost, at least.</p><p>Levi takes a sip of his beer. “No,” he then answers. “Though I was engaged.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Mike,” Erwin sighs, “we’re not here to discuss Levi’s ex-boyfriends.”</p><p>“More like ex-<em>fiancés</em>,” the bearded giant chuckles coldly, making his wife roll her eyes.</p><p>“You really don’t need to answer,” Erwin tells Levi, putting his big hand onto the smaller man’s thigh, squeezing it lightly in reassurance.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he responds, before addressing Mike again. “I met Erwin, that’s what happened.”</p><p>Mike nearly chokes on his beer. “What?!” he voices what roars through the minds of everyone gathered around the table.</p><p>Levi laughs. “Relax,” he then says, “I’m only fucking with you.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“I called the engagement off because I realised that I would never be able to fully commit to that person and that wouldn’t be fair,” Levi explains, his nimble fingers caressing the top of Erwin’s hand still resting on his thigh under the table. “He wasn’t the one. At least not the one for me.”</p><p>“...and Erwin is?” Moblit asks gently.</p><p>Levi nods, looking at Erwin, who is looking at him, both men smiling. “He is,” the raven-haired man then agrees. “He absolutely is.”</p><p>“Oh God, you two are so sweet together!” Nanaba chirps and Hange nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“Well, I hope you two won’t regret it,” Mike sighs, and Nanaba kicks him under the table, making his hiss and flinch.</p><p>“We won’t,” Levi states, “I never regret the choices I make,” he adds, sounding like Erwin, making the blond man smile tenderly, looking down at his beer. “And if I ever hurt him, Mike,” Levi continues and the man looks at him, “I’ll let you knock the shit out of me. Deal?”</p><p>Mike blinks. And then he can’t contain a chuckle. “I like the sound of that,” he tells Levi, “and I will knock your teeth out.”</p><p>“You should,” Levi agrees. “But you won’t have to. Because I won’t hurt Erwin. I promise. And I always keep my promises.”</p><p>“Here’s to keeping promises!” Hange picks up, raising their glass in a toast, and everybody does the same, the sound of clinking glasses ringing in their ears. </p><p>“To us,” Erwin whispers in Levi’s direction before taking a sip, and the dark-haired man smiles lightly.</p><p>“So… You’re really doing this then?” Mike asks. “Getting married next week?”</p><p>“Jup,” Erwin agrees. “It will be rather a small ceremony. But I still hope you all are gonna be there.”</p><p>“We will!” Hange assures, speaking for everyone. “We promise.”</p><p>Erwin smiles. Then, his friends make him tell them the details about the wedding ceremony to be held in the ruins of a small castle nearby they all used to play at, with a dinner following at Erwin’s favourite restaurant down by the river. And when Erwin’s done with his little wedding-report, he excuses himself from the table, needing to use the bathroom.</p><p>“I’ll bring us more drinks on my way back,” he tells the group, before getting up, squeezing Levi’s shoulder gently, exchanging a light smile with the short man before actually walking away – and Levi’s eyes follow Erwin’s figure, until the man’s disappeared behind the wooden door to the gents’ room.</p><p>Nile thinks Levi’s gaze has something controlling about it. For Mike it’s the look of a potentially jealous man. For Moblit it’s devotion, while Nanaba considers it to be a sight of slight fear, the fear of being eaten alive by Erwin’s friends. Only Hange sees it for what it really is: pure love. However, Nanaba’s thoughts are somewhat true too. Because Erwin’s friends – or at least Mike and Nile – really <em>do</em> try to eat Levi alive by basically <em>interrogating</em> him. </p><p>“How old are you anyways?” Nile asks.</p><p>“I’ll be 39 by the end of this year.”</p><p>“Do you have any siblings?” Mike wants to know.</p><p>“A brother and a sister: Farlan and Isabel. Though they are my foster siblings. Their parents died when they were kids and my mother took them in, raised us with the help of my uncle. They live abroad and took over the management of the subsidiaries I was in charge of before.”</p><p>“How many relationships did you have before Erwin?” Nile inquires.</p><p>“Four serious ones.”</p><p>“Counting the boyfriend you got engaged to?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?” Hange joins in enthusiastically, and Moblit smiles at his partner’s attempt to ease up the rather serious interview.</p><p>“Sweet woodruff.”</p><p>“What?!” Hange screams. “That’s Erwin’s favourite flavour too!”</p><p>“I know,” Levi answers, smirking.</p><p>“Where did you get that scar?” Nanaba wants to know.</p><p>“Motorbike accident.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re a biker then?” Hange immediately picks up, delighted.</p><p>“I ride a bike, yeah,” Levi answers, smirking.</p><p>“So cool!”</p><p>“Have you decided which surname you’re gonna take?” Mike asks, returning to the more serious questions immediately. “Since you’re an Ackerman, the head of <em>Ackerman Corporation</em>, I’m guessing it wouldn’t be convenient for you to change it, huh?”</p><p>“You are right, out of strategic reasons Erwin and I decided that I will keep my surname – while he’s going to be a <em>Smith-Ackerman</em> from next week on.”</p><p>“That actually sounds quite nice,” Nanaba comments and Hange as well as Moblit agree.</p><p>Mike grumbles, but doesn’t voice his opinion. Because if he had to be honest: he has no idea how to feel about this. All of this. Because his best friend really seems happy in the presence of this weird, short man; like he’s never seen Erwin before. And as much as this is making him actually feel giddy, there is still that big portion of doubt at the back of his mind.</p><p>Nile seems to be feeling the same.</p><p>“You could both just keep your own surnames, don’t change anything,” he says. Not adding what he’s really thinking: that in case of a divorce Erwin wouldn’t have to humiliate himself when changing his name back again.</p><p>“I told Erwin the same,” Levi just says, “but he’s adamant about wanting to have my surname too. And you know how he is: commanding,” he repeats Nanaba’s words, smirking at her. “He won’t change his mind once he’s made it up.”</p><p>“Oh, that man sure as hell can be a stubborn donkey,” Hange agrees, laughing. </p><p>“Have you ever dated a subordinate before?” Nile wants to know.</p><p>Levi shakes his head. “First time.”</p><p>“Don’t you think people will consider Erwin as your protegeé, your favourite, or whatever?” Mike comments, not really asking a question yet, merely stating what he doesn’t like about this situation. “Don’t you think people will give him a hard time? Accuse you of favouring him? Thinking Erwin’s only successful because he’s fucking the boss?”</p><p>“Erwin’s the head of the legal department because of his incredible work,” Levi states firmly, “and his reputation is known across all of the departments of the company network, has been for years. He’s proved he’s an asset over and over again, and even if people will start gossiping, which I don’t even think they will: Don’t you think your best friend is tough enough to handle it and shut nasty bitches up? And don’t you think <em>I</em> would do something about it as well? I’m a fan of transparent communication, just like my uncle. But you probably know that.”</p><p>Moblit and Hange nod in silence. They do.</p><p>“What do you like about Erwin?” Nanaba manages to ask before Nile can jump in again.</p><p>“Phew,” Levi chuckles lightly. “I think if I start telling you about all the things I like about him, we’ll be here until morning. And as charming this pub is – I don’t think any of us want that.”</p><p>“Then what do you <em>not</em> like about him?” Nile finally gets to ask.</p><p>“What sort of question is that?” Levi wonders, raising a brow.</p><p>“I thought you are <em>a fan of transparent communication</em>,” Mike mocks him and Nile snorts, making Levi sigh and roll his eyes.</p><p>“Fine,” he then answers, scowling at the two men. “I don’t like how he blames himself for shit he’s not responsible for, like he’ll probably be blaming himself for his friends acting like cops towards me during an interrogation of a criminal. I also don’t like how he tends to overwork himself, I’ve seen his record of after hours and I had to literally drag him out of the office with my bare hands in the short span of time we’ve worked and lived together.”</p><p>“You live together?!” Mike and Nile roar at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, crap,” Levi cusses, rolling his eyes while releasing an unnerved sigh, “I thought he told you.”</p><p>“No!” the two men yell, and even the rest of the group are a bit surprised. A tiny bit. Because Erwin is about to <em>marry</em> this slightly weird short guy in just a few days, whom he’s only met two months ago – so how can they be really astonished by the fact he’s already living with him?</p><p>Levi tuts, folding his arms across his chest. “When I came here to take over my uncle’s company the flat I had bought a few months prior wasn’t finished yet because the building company went bankrupt, and so I moved into a hotel for the time being, looking for a new place to buy or rent. The end of the story: Flat’s still far from finished, and I haven’t found anything new, and when Erwin asked me to move in with him instead of living in the hotel, I did.”</p><p>“And <em>when</em> did he ask you to move in with him?” Mike demands to know, earning another sigh from the raven-haired guy.</p><p>“After a week,” Levi states – and has Mike and Nile and even Moblit groaning.</p><p>“So, do you always do this?” Nile continues, almost glaring at Levi, who is glaring back at the man. “Move in with your lovers so quickly?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. It’s a first for me too. And I have never agreed to be in a relationship this quickly before either.”</p><p>“What’s different about Erwin?” Hange asks, with no ill intention. And Levi seems to sense that.</p><p>“He’s <em>the one</em>,” he answers calmly. </p><p>Hange’s smile widens. “That’s what Erwin just said about you.”</p><p>Everybody’s a bit astonished at just <em>how soft </em>Levi can actually smile, even blushing ever so slightly. “I can’t explain it,” he then continues, “not with words you’d understand, this… instant attraction of ours. I feel like we’ve known each other for ages.”</p><p>“Erwin said something similar,” Nanaba offers gently, smiling too.</p><p>Mike and Nile roll their eyes, but they keep silent. At least for two seconds.</p><p>“What makes you so sure he’s the one?” Mike finally asks, and Levi’s eyes dart up to meet his.</p><p>“What made <em>you</em> so sure Nanaba was the one?” he counters.</p><p>Mike scoffs. “We’re not talking about me.”</p><p>“Oh, but I would <em>really</em> love to hear it too,” the blond woman argues fiercely. “Go on, honey. Tell Levi why you believed I was the one.”</p><p>“Doesn’t he believe it anymore?” Hange teases.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nanaba picks up, sneering at her husband, “why don’t you tell us, Mike?”</p><p>“Honey…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t honey me, honey.”</p><p>Hange giggles and Mike is saved by Erwin carrying the big glasses of beer with the help of the bartender to their table.</p><p>“Did they give you a hard time, darling?” Erwin asks Levi, loud enough for everyone to hear. A soft reprimand.</p><p>“Oh, just the shit that was to be expected,” Levi answers, smirking, taking a sip of his new beer.</p><p>Hange and Moblit exchange a cheeky smile. “We are all just very overprotective of our Erwin,” Moblit then offers.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Levi remarks with a slight tease. “I would have never guessed.”</p><p>Erwin snickers. “I’m fine, everybody. Levi’s a good man. And he’s even the one making my dirty fantasy of fucking the good-looking boss come true.”</p><p>Levi tuts, rolling his eyes, while the rest of the group chuckles, even Mike and Nile can’t stop their mouths from turning into a grin at that.</p><p>“Is the interrogation over?” Levi then suddenly asks, looking around. “Or is there anything else you’d like to know? My middle name? My blood type? The name of my first pet?”</p><p>“Oh! Do you have pets?” Hange immediately picks up with shining eyes.</p><p>“Currently, I don’t, but I grew up with cats and basically always had one. Poor Katana died on me last year. She was the most beautiful siamese cat I have ever seen.”</p><p>“You named your lady cat after a Japanese sword?” Erwin asks, or rather comments, slightly mocking. But in a very gentle way.</p><p>“I did,” Levi replies calmly, looking into the set of deep blue eyes. “You got a problem with that?”</p><p>Erwin’s grin widens. “No, I just think I like you even more now.”</p><p>“But what was the name of your <em>first </em>pet?” Hange urges and Nile groans.</p><p>“Seriously: <em>That’s </em>the thing you want to know?” he comments, but Levi and Hange ignore him.</p><p>“Ripley,” the black-haired man answers.</p><p>“Wait,” Mike instantly blurts out. “Ripley? After… After the <em>Alien</em>-series?”</p><p>“That’s right. It fucking rocks.”</p><p>“Dude, it <em>so</em> does!” Mike agrees.</p><p>“Oh, my God…” Nanaba mumbles, taking a huge sip of her beer, as her husband starts talking enthusiastically about the <em>Alien</em>-universe, which she utterly hates because of the fact that Mike won’t shut up about it as well as other sci-fi movies, games and books she doesn’t like. But what she does like is the fact that Mike is suddenly looking at Levi a bit less… hostile.</p><p>It’s almost midnight when Erwin and Levi are walking down the street towards their flat. The roads are empty, it’s not the weekend after all, and most of the working people are already asleep or at least curled up on their couch. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Erwin finally says after they’ve walked a while in silence, inhaling the night air, the surroundings illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“That they gave you a hard time.”</p><p>“Tch, what were you expecting? It’s quite endearing actually,” Levi replies. They continue to walk in silence. “And it’s nice to know they are still so close and loyal to you, despite…” Levi’s words trail off. A small group of drunk and laughing people passes them, before they are engulfed by their silence again. Which isn’t awkward, just… calm. And meaningful.</p><p>It’s Erwin who breaks it, who utters the unspoken words floating between them.</p><p>“I was hoping they would remember when they saw you,” he says. “I’m sorry that didn’t happen.”</p><p>Levi tuts again, rolling his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time today. “It’s not your fault, and not theirs either,” he states calmly. “Maybe it’s better this way,” he then muses after another short while of quietness. “For them to not remember their past life.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Erwin asks. “Meeting me and getting your memories back? Remembering the Titans, the Walls and… Marley?”</p><p>Levi stops dead in his tracks, glaring at Erwin who also stops walking, looking at his lover slightly alerted. “Are you shitting me right now, dumbass?” the shorter man complains. “You really <em>are</em> that self-loathing bastard I remember, huh?”</p><p>Erwin smiles, a little bit sadly. “I—”</p><p>“No, no, no!” Levi interjects, shaking his head, taking a step closer, actually pushing his body against Erwin’s, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull his face down. “You don’t get to give me that ‘I dragged you into hell’-bullcrap of yours right now, Erwin fucking Smith. And I will tell you once and for all: If I went back in time, I wouldn’t change a single bit. I would do it all over again”, he emphasizes, glaring at Erwin, who’s looking down at his fiancé with wide eyes. “I told you then that I would follow you into hell, because I trusted your judgement, and I would do so again. In fact, I am doing so <em>right now.”</em></p><p>Levi’s fingers dig into the fabric of Erwin’s shirt, as he pulls him further down for a kiss, pressing his lips against the bigger man’s lips almost painfully, using way too much force in his desperation; but Erwin’s marvelling at the connection anyways, at Levi’s words, his touch, his everything. </p><p>“I regret nothing,” Levi states, his voice trembling with emotion, his mouth moving against Erwin’s before he seals it with another deep kiss. “Nothing, you hear me? <em>Nothing. </em>And I most certainly don’t regret meeting you in this life and getting all of my memories back. The bad, but also the good ones – the memories of you, <em>of us</em>. And of all the dreams we only dared to speak to one another when we were intoxicated because it hurt too much knowing they would <em>never </em>come true.”</p><p>A silent tear rolls down Erwin’s cheek. Levi brushes it away with his thumb.</p><p>“But they are coming true now. Aren’t they?” Erwin whispers, his voice throaty.</p><p>“Yes, dumbass,” Levi answers, making the blond chuckle, press his forehead against Levi’s as he wraps his arms around him. </p><p>“Can you ever forgive me, Levi?” Erwin asks, his breath a hot waft against Levi’s skin.</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive, commander.”</p><p>The blond sighs. “I really need you to forgive me.”</p><p>“I forgive you for pissing me off in<em> two </em>lives now.”</p><p>“Levi…” Erwin complains, unable to suppress a low chuckle.</p><p>The black-haired sighs, exasperated. “You’re a pain in the ass. Always have been.”</p><p>“Levi…”</p><p>“Oh, dear God. I forgive you. You can pick for what. Okay? Are we good now?” Levi looks up at the face of the man who is like the sun to him. Beautiful and life-giving. And Erwin’s smiling a breath-taking smile. One that Levi can’t get enough of. “Can we go home, now?” he asks his tall partner. </p><p>“Of course,” Erwin answers tenderly.</p><p>“You know,” Levi comments after they’ve strolled down the street in pleasant silence for a little while, grinning slightly, “you can hold my hand, if you like… We’re not… captain and commander anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still a superior with his subordinate,” Erwin adds teasingly.</p><p>Levi snorts. “But this time I’m giving <em>you</em> orders. And nobody really cares about me kissing and fucking you.”</p><p>“...remember how Mike caught us in the stables?”</p><p>“This was the most embarrassing day in my life. And the most unsanitary.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Erwin chuckles.</p><p>“Oh, I allow you to be sorry for <em>that</em>!” Levi spits, reaching for Erwin’s hand, lacing their fingers. “It was your stupid idea, after all.”</p><p>“I promise, I will never again fuck you in the stables.”</p><p>A laugh escapes Levi’s throat. “Can you put that in your wedding vows?”</p><p>“I sure as hell will.”</p><p>Levi laughs some more, and hearing Erwin’s laughter join his, is the most beautiful sound on earth.</p><p>“I love hearing you laugh,” he whispers into darkness, and Erwin’s arms tighten around his naked body in their huge, lovely bed, Erwin’s equally bare body pressing further against Levi’s heated back as he plants a soft and slow kiss onto Levi’s nape after their intense love-making. That isn’t a secret anymore. That isn’t rushed and desperate and raw, wistful, with death lurking around each corner, but carefree, romantic and slow. They finally have the time to appreciate each other. Cherish each other. Fully. </p><p>“You know,” Levi mumbles, his fingers gliding softly over Erwin’s arm, caressing and stroking, “I think there’s only one thing I regret.”</p><p>“...what is it?” Erwin asks, his voice not more than a hushed breath.</p><p>“Not meeting you sooner in this life.”</p><p>Erwin smiles, a certain kind of pleasant warmth flooding his insides. “Yeah… I feel the same way…”</p><p>“But,” Levi emphasizes, turning around swiftly within Erwin’s embrace, facing him now, smiling, “in this world, we’re still quite young. What do you think? We definitely have twenty or thirty more years together. Maybe we can even have another forty years, or maybe we can even reach our 90s, huh? We still have enough time to make new wonderful memories together, Erwin.”</p><p>“...yeah… And I’m so happy about that…”</p><p>“I love to see you happy.” Levi presses a soft kiss onto Erwin’s lips. “But we should sleep now. We got a lot of work tomorrow.”</p><p>“So… Is this an order? Boss?” Erwin teases in a mumble and Levi hums, grinning.</p><p>“It so fucking is.”</p><p>“All right,” Erwin agrees, planting one last kiss onto Levi’s forehead. </p><p>“No nightmares allowed,” Levi reminds his lover, closing his eyes and snuggling up to that fine, broad chest. And both men could not be happier at this moment.</p><p>Levi’s already deeply asleep when Erwin looks at the moon for the last time before closing his own eyes to whisper his declaration of love against his lover’s hair.</p><p>“Levi… <em>thank you</em>.”</p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>